Niñera
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Como cuando eres la niñera de tu mejor amigo y odias todo de él. *Feliz Navidad Brenda*


**Niñera**

* * *

 **Summary:** Como cuando eres la niñera de tu mejor amigo y odias todo de él.

* * *

 **Disclamer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

 **PROHIBIDO PLAGIAR ESTA U OTRA DE MIS HISTORIAS. SI VEN ALGUNA EN OTRO SITIO QUE NO ESTÉ A MI NOMBRE, AVISARME Y DENUNCIAR.**

* * *

 _Bren espero que te guste esta historia y ¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

El despertador sonó. Sakura estaba totalmente destruida; las clases de medicina, el trabajo temporal y los trabajos prácticos de la universidad la estaban dejando en blanco.

Observó el reloj, siete y cuarto de la mañana del día domingo veintitrés de julio. Suspiró, ese día sería largo y más porque era el cumpleaños del estúpido de su "jefe", y seguramente tendría que prepararle un buen desayuno a él y a la chica que estaría en su cama. ¿Por qué demonios aceptó este trabajo tan vergonzoso? Ah, cierto, debía pagar su doctorado y su familia decidió repentinamente no ayudarla más a pagar sus estudios porque según ellos ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para valerse por si misma.

No quedaba otra, debería tragarse las maldiciones y seguir adelante. Si tan solo sus padres le hubieran dicho esto desde un principio, ella estaría tranquilamente trabajando en alguna librería o cualquier cosa con tal de no ser la «niñera» de un idiota grande. Ella y su mala suerte de hablar con alguien para que medio mundo se enterara.

Ahora debía ponerse en pie, asearse y arreglarse para preparar el desayuno del idiota y seguir con el aseo de la casa. Estaba empezando a pensar dejar todo y vivir en una caja de cartón debajo un puente, por lo menos no tendría que aguantarse a su jefe un día más. Lo que uno hace por los amigos… y por el dinero, claro.

Ya con el desayuno preparado para dos y su mente preparada para encontrarse con cualquier cosa que sea vomitivo para su sistema, entró a la habitación sin golpear y dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda para abrir las cortinas y dejar entrar la luz del día.

Un gemido seguido de un chillido la hizo voltear para encontrarse al muchacho de cabello negro con una pelirroja que le resultaba algo conocida. Sin inmutarse recogió la ropa de él y lo llevó a la canasta que había en un rincón lanzándola dentro para seguir acomodando el desorden de esa habitación. Buscó ropa limpia que dejó sobre una silla y se dirigió a la bandeja tomándola y llevándola junto al sonriente pelinegro.

— Buenos días, Sasuke.

— Muy buenos días, Sakura. ¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? — la miró con picardía mientras que ella hizo una mueca pensativa.

— Mmm… nop, no se que día es hoy, acaso ¿es importante? — arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a la pelirroja que chillaba por la claridad que la cegaba.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡le puedes decir a la criada que cierre las cortinas!

— Buenos día para ti también, Tayuya — saludó Sakura mordaz a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién se creía que era la idiota esa?

— Sasuke… — ronroneó la muchacha, acariciando con su nariz el cuello del chico con sensualidad —: Podríamos… no se, tú sabes — dejó las palabras en el aire y Sakura solo quería vomitar.

— Lárgate.

Sakura, feliz, agradeció por el humor de mierda de Sasuke y se dio media vuelta para largarse cuanto antes cuando un sonido hueco la detuvo en seco y una mano se cerró en torno a su pierna.

— Tú no, la tipa esta — masculló Sasuke contrariado. Sakura suspiró y vio como una furiosa Tayuya recogía sus cosas y se iba azotando la puerta.

— Se fue… ¿no te enseñaron a ser más amable?

— Me importa un carajo, vamos a desayunar — e hizo un ademán para que se acercara y sentara, tirando de la pierna de ella para hacerla caer a la cama.

— Ya lo hice, debo limpiar. Suéltame.

— No quiero.

— No seas molesto.

— Esa es mi frase, no me robes.

— No sabía que la habías patentado — la pelirrosa rodó los ojos y empujó al muchacho para que la soltara, pero estaba atenazado a su pierna y estaba comenzando a doler —: Suéltame, me lastimas… idiota.

— Quiero que te quedes — ella lo miró a los ojos. Él parecía triste, no sabía si era una treta para hacerla sentir lástima o que pero no pudo evitarlo y se sentó junto a él.

— ¿Satisfecho?

— Mucho — y sin dudarlo, comenzó a atacar su desayuno. Sakura, ni corta ni perezosa, empezó a comer también, peleándose con Sasuke por el café y el dulce, y riendo de estupideces que no venían al caso.

— Feliz cumpleaños — Sakura lo abrazó y él le devolvió el abrazo, apretándola contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Odiaba las muestras de cariño; desde que su familia había muerto que no le gustaba formar lazos con las personas por temor a perderlas, pero Sakura fue la excepción. Y aún sonreía del día en que la conoció.

Era el último año de preparatoria y estaban arreglando con Naruto y Suigetsu quien iba a ser el conductor designado. Naruto había propuesto que llevaran a alguien más, pero Sasuke estaba reacio a conocer a alguien nuevo por lo que se negó rotundamente, y más cuando supo que era mujer. Pero la insistencia del rubio y la felicidad del baboso de Suigetsu por conocer a la amiguita de Naruto, lograron ganar la partida por lo que no quedó de otra que llevar a la chica como conductora designada.

Naruto jamás era un caballero, era idiota y hasta algo roñoso y descuidado, pero llegó a su casa bien arreglado y justo detrás de él estaba la susodicha. Ella iba infartante; el cabello sobrepasaba de sus hombros y lo llevaba recogido de manera _descuidada pero cuidada_ , es decir, estaba minuciosamente bien recogido dejando algunos mechones casuales colgar fuera del peinado. La ropa se apretaba a su delgado cuerpo resaltando sus glúteos y sus pequeños pechos en una vista totalmente deliciosa, palabra exacta que el pajero de Suigetsu dijo cuando lo atropelló para encarar a la muchacha.

Ella le sonrió divertida al chico de cabello blanco y le dio un abrazo amistoso que puso de los pelos al de ojos violetas. Enroscó uno de sus bracitos por el cuello de Suigetsu y luego el otro en el de Naruto y miró a los ojos al dueño de casa.

— Soy Sakura y tú eres Sasuke ¿no? — la sonrisa de sus labios llegaba a sus ojos, parecía muy feliz siendo que estaba siendo usada para que los trajera de vuelta a casa sanos y salvos del reventón en lo de Deidara.

— Hn.

— Tenías razón, Naruto — ella miró al rubio divertida —: es muy elocuente tu amigo. Bueno, vamos a la fiesta, tengo que cuidar a tres futuros borrachines.

Ambos idiotas carcajearon y Sakura fue flotando sobre el suelo pues ambos chicos la llevaban como si fuera una princesa hacia el auto.

Sasuke suspiró y cerró la puerta de su casa, esa noche sería tan aburrida como lo era siempre.

Solo que dentro de la fiesta todo cambió. Naruto y Suigetsu rodeaban a Sakura, reían y bromeaban con ella y una rubia hermosa que, según había oído del perro de Kiba, era la hermana menor de Deidara y amiga de Sakura se había sumado a la ronda de idiotas. Ambas se abrazaban, acariciaban y reían de los pobres diablos que alucinaban cosas pervertidas con ellas dos y una cama.

Con su cerveza en mano, rechazó cada una de las invitaciones de las descaradas y borrachas que pasaban por su lado, en especial a las invitaciones de Karin que estaba como una cuba.

— ¿Te diviertes? — la voz de la pelirrosa lo hizo voltear; ella llevaba un vaso grande en su mano con un líquido transparente.

— Si bebes, vas a matarnos — soltó mientras tenía cerca de su boca su vaso de cartón con menos de la mitad de la cerveza. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió que parecía más agua que la bebida alcohólica.

— Es Sprite y no te preocupes, el alcohol no es una de mis bebidas predilectas.

— No te apartes de tus amigos.

— Vine para buscar una cerveza para Sui.

— ¿Sui? — no pudo evitar arquear su delicada negra ceja. No era porque se la depilara, pero la muy mierda se mantenía así y trataba de no acomodarla mucho para que no pareciera una niña. Sus facciones solían atraer a personas del sexo no deseado.

— Si, Sui… Naru… me gusta llamar a la gente por diminutivos. Una pena que con el tuyo no puedo, Sasu suena como si estuviera cortando algo… «Sas».

— No las pronuncies como si fueran zetas.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le sonrió divertida.

— Es algo inevitable.

— Hn.

— Bueno, ¿quieres que te pida otra? — señaló el vaso que estaba a un lado de él, sobre una mesita.

— No. Creo que me voy.

— ¿Tan temprano? Recién empieza… vamos, no seas aburrido. Mira — Sasuke la observó y ella se dio la vuelta, hizo unas señas y miró hacia donde ella miraba, vio a la rubia asentir y tomar del brazo a los dos chicos y llevarlos hacia otro lado, seguramente la cocina a buscar bebidas.

— ¿Ahora?

— Ahora tú y yo vamos a bailar un poco. Ven, vamos a divertirnos.

Y Sakura cumplió. Bailó con él, apretándose contra su cuerpo haciéndolo desear que estuvieran solos, en su habitación, desnudos y cogiendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sakura le hacía desear estar con ella, susurrarle al oído cosas sucias y hacerle el amor con furia hasta llegar a Edén y luego abrazarla y obligarla a dormir con él.

Tanto fue la provocación mutua que no dudó en llevársela a su casa y terminar ambos en su cama, haciendo el amor y riendo de Naruto y Suigetsu al imaginarlos buscándolos y maldiciéndolos.

Lo extraño de todo fue cuando amaneció. Sakura se mostró amable pero algo distante y eso a Sasuke no le gustó. No era porque pensara que él debería hacer aquello, sino porque realmente llegó a interesarle Sakura. No era amor (recién se conocían ¡por Dios!), pero había una conexión; era demasiado pronto para hablar de amor.

— Sasuke ¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? — la pregunta lo trajo al presente y la observó a los ojos.

— ¿Hmm?

— Dije que qué vas a hacer para tu cumpleaños.

— No lo sé, no quiero que venga nadie — hizo una mueca al ver el tanga de Tayuya —: me arrepiento de haberla traído… pero ayer no sé que le pusieron a mi bebida y solo se que amanecí con esta tipa a mi lado.

— Es Tayuya y es compañera mía de Anatomía… no es muy agradable, siempre se muestra seria y antipática. Sasuke logró acaramelarla — bromeó ella codeándolo.

— Ni me lo recuerdes — su cuerpo tembló asqueado —: me acosté con una extraña ¡maldita sea!

— No es la primera vez…

— No lo compares — masculló entre dientes —: ni se te ocurra — la amenazó.

— Pero apenas –

— Ni. Se. Te. Ocurra.

— Entiendo. Ya.

— Hmp.

Sakura rodó los ojos de nuevo y sonrió. Sasuke a pesar de ser un niño mimado, le había ofrecido su departamento y no le permitía pagar nada, al contrario, el le pagaba para que mantuviera la casa en una pieza. No entendía mucho aquello ya que Sasuke siempre había sido eficiente en todo, pero de repente se había puesto algo extraño y le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su casa y que viviera con él para que estuviera desde temprano.

 _«Le gustas»_ había dicho Ino. _«Te quiere»_ había dicho Naruto.

Sakura no quería creerlo; Sasuke era muy borde y distante con las personas, aunque tenía sus momentos – como este – en el que se ponía cariñoso y hasta hacía bromas. Le acarició la mejilla y puso un mechón oscuro detrás de su oreja, Sasuke la miró de reojo y le sonrió. Era tan hermoso.

— Voy a reclamar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

— ¿Ha-

Sakura lo observó sorprendida. Sasuke la estaba besando, suavemente, era un rose casi superficial y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, la lengua de Sasuke se deslizó dentro con parcimonia.

Los dedos de la pelirrosa se clavaron en los anchos hombros y gimió de placer cuando Sasuke se puso demandante y la apretó contra su cuerpo rígido por la expectación. Con delicadeza, deslizó sus manos hasta la cabeza del pelinegro y hundió sus dedos en su cabello para acariciarlo y no permitir que se apartara de ella.

Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron a través de su ropa y acarició su piel suave, apretando sus caderas y atrayéndola hacia su regazo. Sakura se colocó a horcajadas y lo abrazó, sintiendo su pecho contra el de ella, firme y caliente.

Su mente le decía que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo quería fundirse contra el de él, así que sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía se apartó de sus labios y clavó sus ojos en los labios de él, recordado su sabor y relamiéndose por ello.

— No me rechaces — susurró Sasuke muy bajito. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se movió sobre él, sintiendo su piel arder y sus pechos pesados por la excitación.

— Quiero hacerte de todo… pero esto está mal.

— No, no lo está… tenemos química, somos buenos amigos y te deseo tanto — masculló avergonzado, no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos ni pensamientos, pero no quería que Sakura se apartara de él, no otra vez.

— Por eso mismo, somos amigos…

— A la mierda eso, me retracto, somos dos conocidos que se desean y quieren–

— No puedo… además estabas con alguien hace un rato.

— Maldita sea, ni siquiera la toqué. Estaba tan ebrio que me quedé dormido antes de llegar más lejos.

— Pues ella no parecía enojada — estrechó los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

— Porque debe haber creído que si pasó, pero yo soy conciente cuando estoy ebrio y lo sabes, sabes que puedo decir tanto la tabla periódica completa como las formaciones de equipos de fútbol y tú sabes que odio el fútbol.

— Eso es cierto y también es cierto que te duermes apenas toca tu cabeza la cama — rió la chica apretándose contra él —: bueno, pero yo no quiero.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado, la quería tanto que dolía y era mucho decir eso. La miró por un largo rato y sonrió sin quererlo, atrayéndola de nuevo para besarla una vez más.

Sakura se abrazó a él y le acarició la espalda, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y anhelante. Lo quería, tanto.

— Entiendo — murmuró Sasuke apartando sus labios de los de ella y posándolos en el pecho de ella, haciendo presión, lamiendo y succionando la piel mientras la sentía retorcerse contra él.

— Gracias — con un suspiro insatisfecho y un beso en la coronilla del morocho, Sakura se apartó —: Vamos, tienes que darte una ducha y vestirte para cuando venga Naruto a almorzar…

— ¿Puedes decirle que lo haga más tarde? No quiero levantarme en un buen rato.

— ¿Estamos flojos, eh? — sonrió divertida Sakura al verlo hacerse hacia atrás para acostarse.

— Hn.

— Mi tan elocuente y bonito Sasuke — ella se inclinó sobre él para besarle los párpados con ternura —: Ahora lo llamo y le digo que venga a la noche.

— Gracias — sonrió quedito —: Después vuelve aquí, quiero dormir contigo.

— No sé… veremos — el tono misterioso de la chica irritó a Sasuke.

— Déjate de bromas y vuelve.

— Está bien, está bien «niño» gruñón — rió la chica cuando salía por la puerta. Volvió a asomar la cabeza para ver a Sasuke observándola —: Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke.

La sonrisa tierna en el rostro de Sasuke conmovió mucho a la pelirrosa.

— Muchas gracias, Sakura.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Si, otro fanfic en un día pero es que son regalos(?_

 _Creo estos dos fueron los más fáciles, los otros se me complicaron un poco porque debía cantar y mi voz está hecha mierda xD_

 _Bueno, otra vez, agradezco por la gente que me da una oportunidad leyendo mis historias, las hago con mucho cariño c:_

 _Brenda, pendeha, peruana-chan come palomas te quiero~ pero aún así no aceptaré tus sentimientos(? Mi cora le pertenece a Sasuke, ah re puto xD_

 _Mi cora son de mis waifus *cuenta con los dedos todas sus waifus* ya perdí la cuenta xD_

 _Espero que te haya gustado, quería hacerte algo lemon pero no tengo la cabeza bien para eso D:_

 _Espero que también le haya gustado a los demás. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo!_

 _Abrazos y recuerden!_

 _ **~Un nuevo fanfic hace feliz al lector y un review al escritor~**_

 _Bye!_


End file.
